


Fêtes de Noël

by Blihioma



Series: Calendrier de l'Avant 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Family, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avant 2018 - Harry, neuf ans, a toujours passé jusqu'à ce jour, les Fêtes de Noël seul et dans le froid de décembre. Cependant tout change lorsqu'un soir de Noël, il tombe sur un serpent qui ne le quittera plus ou presque. Il ne sera désormais plus jamais seul.





	Fêtes de Noël

**Disclaimer  :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating  :** K+

 **Genre  :** Romance, Amitié

 **Univers  :** Pré-Poudlard jusqu'à Post-Poudlard

 **Pairing  :** Harry x Salazar

 **Evénement  :** Calendrier de l'Avant

Bonjour !

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le premier texte d'un petit quintuplé d'histoires pour le Calendrier de l'Avant !

Terminant tout juste le NaNoWrimo et vous préparant une petite surprise, je n'aurais pas pu vous faire un texte par jour, j'ai donc opté pour un autre format avec cinq textes, publiés tous les cinq jours, jusqu'au 25 Décembre inclus ;)

Je remercie donc  _ **Tsuki Banritt**_  pour ce premier texte, car c'est elle qui en a choisi l'idée de cette histoire !

Ce sera également le cas pour les quatre prochaines publications avec quatre autres personnes différentes ;)

Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture !

**°0o0°**

_**Fêtes de Noël** _

**…**

Noël était un jour sacré, un jour de joie, de bienveillance, d'entraide. En somme, un jour de tout ce qui pouvait être bon en l'humain.

Pourtant, certaines personnes semblaient être insensible à ce pacte silencieux que beaucoup remplissaient lors de cette fête. Les Dursley étaient de ces gens. Dans un certain sens, Noël était également le meilleur moment de l'année pour eux, et c'était justement pour cette raison qu'ils ne voulaient pas avoir à supporter le gamin Potter en cette journée.

Au début, le bébé était enfermé dans une chambre, soit celles des parents, soit le placard sous l'escalier, car laisser un bébé dehors dans le froid de l'hiver était quand même au-delà des monstres qu'ils étaient... Surtout qu'un voisin pourrait s'en rendre compte et appeler la police ! Heureusement, au fil des ans, le garçon avait grandi et on lui avait appris à écouter les ordres. Le forcer donc à rester dehors, sans se faire voir fut une chose aisée.

Harry Potter, se retrouvait donc enfermé dehors chaque vingt-quatre au soir, sans avoir la possibilité de revenir avant le lendemain vers midi. Se plaindre n'avait jamais changé quoique ce soit, il s'était donc toujours tu, pleurant en silence son malheur d'être ainsi séparé de la seule famille qui lui restait.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'âge de neuf ans, après avoir passé une autre nuit dehors, que sa vie commença à changer. Le Père Noël avait enfin réussi à passer pour lui et il ne serait plus jamais seul.

**oOo**

«  _Nagini ! Regarde ce qu'on m'a donné !_ » S'exclama joyeusement Harry en s'élançant vers sa seule et unique amie.

Le serpent géant se redressa en voyant le petit humain pour qui elle s'était prise d'affection, venir à sa rencontre en courant. Il était vêtu d'un gros et chaud manteau d'hiver, fourré à l'intérieur.

«  _Il est très beau Harry, qui te l'a offert ?_  » Demanda la Maledictus ne pouvant plus reprendre son apparence humaine.

«  _Hm... Une vieille femme qui avait un peu stricte. Je crois que c'était une sorcière..._ » Chuchota l'enfant de dix ans.

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ce soir ce noël, dans la forêt où Harry était allé trouver refuge. Ils avaient été aussi surpris l'un que l'autre quand ils avaient pu communiquer. Cela n'avait fait aucun doute pour Nagini que le garçon possédait des pouvoirs magiques et venaient même d'une lignée de sorciers pour être ainsi capable de parler Fourchelangue. Harry n'avait pas été facile à convaincre cela dit, mais il n'avait pas voulu contrarier sa nouvelle amie, il avait donc accepté ce qu'elle disait.

Elle lui avait beaucoup parlé du monde magique, tel qu'elle l'avait connu, ainsi que de son propre passé en tant qu'humaine sous le joug d'une malédiction de sang. Elle aurait voulu emmener Harry dans le monde magique pour l'éloigner des Dursley, mais aucun d'eux ne connaissait les lieux magiques d'Angleterre et chercher à l'aveuglette serait trop dangereux. Ils attendaient donc la lettre d'Harry pour aller le découvrir ensemble.

Le jeune garçon avait été heureux, bien que sceptique, d'apprendre des choses sur un autre monde. Il s'était d'ailleurs remis à s'appliquer en classe même s'il ne montrait pas ses efforts lors des contrôles ou des devoirs, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des Dursley sur lui.

«  _Elle est venu m'aborder en me demandant si je n'avais pas trop froid. Elle portait une robe un peu étrange, comme celles que tu m'as décrites. Elle a fouillé dans le sac qu'elle avait avec elle, mais je suis certain qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour le manteau qu'elle m'a donnée._  »

«  _Je vois, je suis heureuse pour toi._ » Siffla Nagini avec l'équivalent d'un sourire de serpent.

Harry sourit à son tour. Il était si heureux d'avoir son amie avec lui ! Il n'aurait pas su quoi faire s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré !

**oOo**

« Harry mon pote, tu vas où ? » Demanda Ron en regardant la petite célébrité sorcière se vêtir pour sortir.

« Juste faire un tour. » Répondit-il vaguement avant de partir rapidement, laissant le rouquin en pyjama dans la salle commune.

Ce dernier l'appela, voulant sûrement l'accompagner, mais Harry ne voulait pas que le garçon voit Nagini. Il n'était peut-être aussi respectueux du règlement que Hermione, mais le Weasley avait quelques préjugés, notamment sur tout ce qui touchait aux Serpents, qu'ils soient élèves à Poudlard ou de simples animaux.

Devoir choisir entre Ron, son premier ami humain et Nagini, sa première amie tout court, était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire. Surtout qu'il était sûr dans les deux cas, que le rouquin ira en parler à Dumbledore et que cela finirait mal à un moment donné ou à un autre.

Il se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite rapidement, espérant que personne ne l'avait vu, pour y retrouver le serpent qui était avec lui depuis trois ans maintenant. Il avait enfin pu lui acheter un cadeau de noël après tout ce temps.

«  _Nagini ?_  »

«  _Je suis là Harry_. » Siffla la femme serpent en sortant de sa cachette.

«  _Joyeux Noël Nagini !_ » S'exclama l'adolescent en lui montrant fièrement son cadeau.

La Maledictus ne savait pas comment elle devait le prendre alors qu'elle regardait une souris en plastique se tortiller dans la main d'Harry grâce à la magie. Il n'avait certainement pas pensé à mal, alors elle accepta le présent avec le plus de sincérité possible, même si elle se trouvait un peu gêné de ne pas l'aimer autant qu'Harry l'aurait voulu.

**oOo**

Harry était inquiet cette année. Il n'arrivait pas entièrement à profiter de l'esprit de noël à cause des derniers événements. Des élèves avaient été pétrifiés et les gens l'accusaient d'en être responsable car il parlait Fourchelangue. A vrai dire, il ne ressentait même pas l'envie d'aller voir Nagini, il devait faire peine à voir et il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter...

Il déambulait donc dans les couloirs de l'école en espérant trouver quelque chose qui pourrait tromper sa dépression, voir même l'en sortir. Soudain, il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna en pensant devoir à faire à Malfoy ou à un quelconque autre Serpentard, voir à un élève de Poudlard qui le considérait comme quelqu'un de dangereux – c'était malheureusement déjà arrivé... – toutefois il fut soulagé de ne voir que Nagini derrière lui.

«  _Ne me fait pas peur comme ça Nagini... J'ai cru que c'était un élève qui me voulait des problèmes..._ »

«  _Ils continuent de t'embêter ? C'est stupide ! Tu n'es pas responsable des pétrifications !_ » S'exclama la Maledictus en colère.

Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de ces enfants vraiment, et les adultes qui ne faisaient rien en plus !

Seule la Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux pour l'instant. Le fait qu'elle est  _comme par hasard_  la même odeur que celle qui se trouvait autrefois sur le manteau en fourrure d'Harry, qu'une « vieille femme sorcière à l'allure stricte » lui avait offert, n'avait rien à voir avec ça évidemment.

Nagini vit Harry hausser les épaules, impuissante. Elle secoua cependant sa petite tête triangulaire. Elle ne pouvait pas penser ainsi, sinon qui serait là pour remonter le moral au garçon ?

«  _Accompagne-moi plutôt, j'ai trouvé un endroit intéressant au sous-sol._  » Commanda-t-elle en commençant à ramper à travers les couloirs.

Harry la regarda partir, se demandant un instant comment elle avait bien pu faire tout le chemin jusqu'ici sans se faire voir. Il s'était déjà fait la remarque l'année dernière et il y avait de nouveau pensé avec le problème de cet « héritier de Salazar Serpentard » mais la sécurité du château n'était pas aussi exceptionnelle qu'Hagrid la lui avait décrite.

Les deux amis s'enfoncèrent dans l'école, descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se retrouve devant une porte couverte de petits serpents qui sifflaient en bougeant furieusement.

«  _Ouvre-toi._ » Ordonna Nagini avant de se frayer un chemin à travers le battant qui obéit à son ordre.

Le jeune Potter lui emboîta le pas, observant son nouvel environnement qui semblait être une sorte de grotte humide. Peut-être les égouts du château ?

**oOo**

Pour ce nouveau Noël, Harry s'était trouvé un nouvel ami un peu spécial. Il n'en n'avait parlé à personne, car comme pour Nagini, il craignait qu'on l'empêche de le revoir pour des raisons stupides, et il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Pas après avoir eu tant de mal à devenir son ami !

Ils s'étaient rencontrés l'année dernière, dans des circonstances... un peu spéciales ! En fait, quelques jours après le Noël de l'année dernière, alors qu'il se trouvait dans cette partie du château que Nagini lui avait fait découvrir, il était tombé nez à nez avec... Un Basilic ! Heureusement celui-ci avait les yeux fermés quand il était venu enquêté sur l'odeur inattendue qu'il avait senti.

Ils s'étaient mis à discuter très rapidement quand Nagini était arrivé et que le serpent géant s'était rendu compte qu'Harry pouvait les comprendre et communiquer avec eux. Cela faisait tellement d'années qu'il n'avait plus parlé à personne ! Le Gryffondor avait alors appris qu'ils se trouvaient en réalité dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il s'était demandé si le Basilic était alors le même que le familier que Salazar avait laissé au château, selon la légende.

Le serpent géant n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. Il avait semblé réfléchir à la question, comme s'il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a environ mille ans – Harry ne lui en aurait pas voulu pour cela, cela faisait tellement d'années ! Pourtant, il avait soufflé au final qu'il n'était pas vraiment le familier de Salazar Serpentard... Mais bien l'ancien Fondateur lui-même !

Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était un Maledictus et qu'il avait fini par se transformer en serpent. Nagini avait furieusement sifflé que c'était impossible, car la malédiction de sang ne pouvait que se transmettre de mère en fille. Le Basilic qui disait être Salazar, avait sagement répliqué que rien n'empêchait un homme d'être touché par la malédiction, sans pour autant que cela affecte sa lignée. C'était ce qu'il s'était passé avec lui.

Nagini, tout comme Harry, avaient eu du mal à le croire, notamment à cause des récents problèmes soit disant liés à la Chambre des Secrets et à l'Héritier de Salazar. Le Basilic leur avait pourtant affirmer qu'il n'avait jamais agi contre un élève et qu'il reposait ici au cas où le château serait un jour attaqué, afin de le défendre. Vers la fin de l'année, alors que Hermione avait été pétrifié et que Ginny avait disparu dans la Chambre, ils s'étaient rendu compte que Tom Jedusor avait envoûté autrefois le Basilic et que le journal que la benjamine Weasley avait eu entre les mains, avait recommencé pour le forcer à attaquer des né-moldus.

A son insu, Salazar avait donc bien été la créature de la légende que tous les élèves avaient crainte durant l'année. Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à affronter celui qui était devenu son ami, car il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal ! Mais le Basilic l'avait attaqué de toutes ses forces sous l'emprise du journal. Le combat ne s'était terminé que lorsque le serpent avec poignardé par inadvertance le journal de Jedusor, qu'Harry tenait dans sa main à ce moment-là.

L'envoûtement avait alors été détruit et Salazar était revenu à lui. Harry avait reçu l'aide de Fumseck pour lutter contre le venin que Salazar lui avait inoculé lors de l'attaque qui avait détruit le souvenir de Jedusor, mais il s'en était tiré. Malheureusement, une fois Ginny sauvé et ramené à la surface, le garçon n'avait pas eu le temps de redescendre pour parler avec Salazar et il avait dû attendre l'année suivante pour cela.

Au début de sa troisième année, après avoir réussi à se faufiler loin de ses amis, il était retourné dans la Chambre des Secrets et il y avait retrouvé Salazar... Qui ne se trouvait pas dans sa forme de serpent, mais dans une apparence bien humaine ! Il avait voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, puisqu'un Maledictus n'était pas censé pouvoir reprendre forme humaine après sa transformation complète, pensant ainsi libérer Nagini de sa peau de serpent, mais le Fondateur lui avait juste dit que ce n'était pas  _encore_  possible pour la jeune femme, sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Les deux Maledictus avaient visiblement eu une conversation de leur côté car son amie était venue lui dire de ne plus poser de questions à ce sujet pour le moment. Harry avait eu d'autres chats à fouetter avec les Détraqueurs qui étaient venus envahir l'école... Heureusement il avait pu trouver de l'aide auprès du professeur Lupin, mais pour l'instant, il profitait juste d'un autre Noël avec sa meilleure amie et le Fondateur légendaire !

**oOo**

Harry s'était enfui du Bal de Yule depuis bien longtemps. Tout le monde le regardait comme si une deuxième allait lui pousser et rajouter à cela qu'il n'avait pas pu y aller avec la seule personne qu'il aurait pu inviter, n'importe qui aurait pu prédire qu'il partirait avant la fin. Il s'agissait sûrement du pire Noël qu'il avait vécu depuis qu'il avait rencontré Nagini !

« Eh bien Harry, que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda Salazar en le voyant débouler furieusement dans son bureau caché dans la Chambre des Secrets.

« Ils m'énervent ! Ils m'énervent tous ! J'ai toujours l'impression d'être une bête de foire avec eux ! » S'exclama l'adolescent en se tirant les cheveux de frustration.

« Là, calme-toi. » Fit le Fondateur en attrapant ses poignets graciles, pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal. « Faire cela ne changera rien. »

L'adolescent se débattit un instant, plus pour laisser échapper sa colère que pour réellement s'éloigner de Salazar. Quand il eut fini de se calmer, le vieux sorcier le relâcha et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui dans une banquette rembourrée, pour qu'il lui raconte sa journée et sa soirée. Il ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre que ce fut un véritable désastre pour le jeune garçon, après son petit discours de toute à l'heure, il s'en était douté.

« Tu n'as donc pas pu apprécier le Bal à sa juste valeur ? »

Harry grogna négativement, souhaitant juste s'allonger pour dormir. Malheureusement le bureau de Salazar, dont les murs étaient littéralement couverts de livres, ne possédait aucun véritable lit, juste quelques banquettes ou canapés confortables.

« C'est malheureux... » Murmura le Fondateur avant de faire un mouvement de sa baguette.

Une musique emplit l'air. Un air de symphonie populaire lors des événements qu'il venait de quitter.

« Ce n'est pas marrant. » Bougonna le garçon en faisant la moue.

L'autre sorcier ne répondit rien et se leva, offrant sa main à Harry.

« Accorderais-tu cette danse à un vieux sorcier comme moi ? »

« Tu n'as rien d'un vieux sorcier. » Répliqua le Potter, saisissant pourtant timidement la main tendue.

Il se leva et laissa Salazar le guider au centre de la pièce, alors que les meubles leur laissaient de la place. Une main vint se loger dans le creux de son dos et Harry ne put empêcher le rougissement qui inonda ses joues, quand il se trouva presser contre le corps masculin du sorcier plus âgé.

Celui-ci lui sourit plaisamment et ils commencèrent à tourner au son de la musique. Rapidement, l'adolescent de quatorze ans oublia où il se trouvait, il oublia tous ses problèmes et ses amis auxquels il devrait faire face demain matin pour être partis ils ne savaient où. Il profita pleinement de ce moment avec le sorcier aux longs cheveux d'un noir profond et aux yeux brillants de la couleur de l'argent. Il aurait voulu que sa soirée soit comme ça dès le début. Salazar était le seul – peut-être avec Nagini si elle avait eu son apparence humaine – avec qui il aurait voulu danser...

**oOo**

Harry se trouvait dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron au 12 Grimmauld Place. Il avait vraiment été heureux de revoir Sirius, son parrain lui manquait tellement ! Mais c'était également la première fois depuis six ans qu'il ne pouvait pas passer les fêtes de Noël avec Nagini... Il aurait aussi voulu rester avec Salazar, pour discuter avec lui comme il le faisait souvent lors des vacances.

Cette année était à la fois éprouvante pour lui et relativement calme dans une certaine mesure. Ombrage était évidemment loin d'être élue la femme la plus bienveillante de l'année, mais il avait appris à se faire plus discret après sa première retenue, au grand damne de la mégère. Elle n'était donc qu'un problème secondaire pour lui.

Les visions cependant qui menaçaient ses nuits l'inquiétaient bien plus. Elles concernaient à chaque fois le même lieu, la même porte... Grâce à celles-ci, il avait pu sauver Monsieur Weasley, mais cela restait assez traumatisant pour lui, car il avait vu l'attaque du point de vue de l'agresseur... Il s'était sentit coupable de l'état encore estropié du Patriarche de la famille de son ami rouquin, même si ce dernier l'avait au contraire chaleureusement remercié d'avoir prévenu le directeur.

Il aurait voulu en parler à Salazar. Car ce qui était pour lui auparavant de simples rêves, étaient soudainement devenu bien plus avec cette affaire. Cependant il n'avait pas été capable d'échapper à l'attention de ses amis et les vacances étaient arrivées trop vites. Il ferait en sorte de pouvoir aller lui parler à la rentrée, coûte que coûte !

Pour le moment, il préférait se concentrer sur les cours de l'A.D. puisqu'il était en charge des séances. Il n'aimait toujours pas vraiment l'idée de cette « société secrète » mais il ne pouvait pas refuser à ses camarades de leur apprendre à se défendre. Qu'ils décident de se battre ou non ne dépendrait que d'eux, mais au moins ils seraient prêts dans l'une ou l'autre circonstance.

Il avait hâte de rentrer à Poudlard pour revoir Salazar et Nagini, ils seraient en plus tous les deux de bons conseils pour l'aider à choisir ce qu'il devait apprendre à des enfants de tous âges.

**oOo**

Le jeune sorcier était de retour à la maison des Weasley, loin de Poudlard et de ses deux amis.

S'il n'avait pas eu Nagini et Salazar avec lui, le jeune Potter aurait sûrement été ravi de pouvoir ainsi passer les fêtes de Noël au Terrier, mais cela l'obligeait au contraire à laisser des amis auxquels il tenait énormément, tout simplement car ils pourraient ne pas être acceptés par les Weasley à cause de leurs origines...

Certes, Salazar était le Fondateur de la Maison Serpentard, la maison d'où était sorti un certain nombre de mages noirs, mais il n'était pas non plus responsable de l'attitude de ses élèves ! Le seul dont on pourrait lui reprocher les exploits n'était autre que Merlin, qui avait fait ses études sous la coupe du sorcier ! Il n'avait jamais tenu une conversation avec les autres, alors pourquoi devrait-on le juger pour les actions de sa maison ?

Nagini serait quant à elle chassée, ou au mieux isolée pour le simple fait d'être un serpent. Le symbole de la maison « ennemie » et celui de Voldemort. Pourtant aucun serpent ne se trouvait de son côté. Tout cela n'était que des préjugés qui l'empêchaient de pouvoir être véritablement heureux. S'il n'était pas né en tant qu'Harry Potter, il n'aurait peut-être pas eu tous ses problèmes... Parfois il en venait à regretter sa famille de naissance, avant qu'il ne se rappelle que ses parents étaient morts pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas penser ce genre de chose, au moins par respect pour leur mémoire.

Il se posait néanmoins des questions sur le camp de la Lumière, particulièrement après avoir vu les souvenirs que Dumbledore avait réussi à obtenir, il ne savait trop comment, sur Tom et son enfance. Le petit garçon qu'il avait vu ne lui avait en effet pas semblé être des plus sympathiques. Pourtant Dudley n'était pas mieux, cela n'en faisait pas pour autant un terroriste pour autant. Son cousin avait même commencé à changer dernièrement ! Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible pour être honnête. Mais cela signifiait à ses yeux que Tom aurait pu également ne pas devenir Voldemort, pourtant rien ne l'avait arrêté, personne n'avait tenté de l'aider...

Harry ne savait pas si c'était  _bien_  de penser cela, toutefois il n'était pas certain que Tom avait vraiment été le persécuteur à l'époque, mais plus une victime... Pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait-il rien fait pour lui tendre la main, alors qu'il le faisait constamment avec lui ? Certes, Tom n'était pas un élève de sa maison à l'époque, mais en tant que Directeur-Adjoint de Poudlard, il aurait pu faire quelque chose, si ce n'est d'en parler aux autres professeurs. Le Directeur avait insisté pour lui faire comprendre que Tom n'avait jamais montré sa véritable personnalité aux « adultes » cependant il savait déjà ce qu'il en était. Harry n'était pas sûr que Dumbledore ait réellement essayé d'aider Tom, et c'était cette ingérence qui avait conduit à la naissance de Voldemort.

Il ne se disait pas que son Directeur était responsable sur toute la ligne, et lui-même avouait qu'il n'avait pas fait ce qui était à faire à l'époque, mais la manière dont il le lui disait... Dumbledore se faisait passer pour la victime à chaque fois, alors que c'était Tom qui était à plaindre et non le vieux sorcier. Il n'aimait pas trop ça, toutefois ce n'était plus le sujet. Voldemort ne pouvait plus changer maintenant et il ne pouvait plus que lui faire face pour tenter de l'arrêter.

**oOo**

Le jeune Potter se tenait près de l'entrée de la tente. Il voulait sortir et rejoindre Nagini dont il sentait la présence tout proche, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire avec Hermione à ses côtés. Elle ne le surveillait pas vraiment, mais elle réagirait forcément s'il sortait. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, car il s'inquiéterait aussi s'il faisait la même chose, cependant il avait vraiment envie de sortir pour voir son amie... Peut-être qu'Hermione accepterait le serpent dans la tente ? Elle avait un peu moins de préjugés que Ron, toutefois... Il ne pensait pas trop qu'elle le prendrait bien.

Peut-être aurait-il plus de chance plus tard dans la nuit ? Il pourrait toujours tenter le coup, sinon tôt le matin. Il était malgré tout heureux que Nagini ait décidé de le suivre, même à distance pour veiller sur lui. Salazar lui manquait déjà bien assez pour qu'en plus il se retrouve séparé de sa vieille amie et de sa protectrice toute une année...

En parlant du Fondateur, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se toucher les lèvres, comme s'il pouvait encore sentir le fantôme de celles du vieux sorcier, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé peu de temps avant la fin de sa sixième année... A ce moment-là, il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir à Poudlard l'année prochaine et il était venu dire au revoir au Fondateur, et peut-être adieu... Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment lequel des deux avait initié le premier mouvement, mais ils avaient fini par s'embrasser. Ce fut doux, tendre, chaste, mais incroyablement puissant et enivrant. L'adolescent qu'il était aurait sûrement voulu recommencer encore et encore, mais sa raison l'avait rattrapé lorsqu'il avait dû partir pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express avec ses amis.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il regrettait de quitter le château et Salazar, mais il ne s'était jamais sentit auparavant, comme si son âme se déchirait de devoir partir. Une partie de lui était resté avec le sorcier dont il était tombé amoureux, tandis que l'autre souffrait de cet éloignement forcé.

Il voulait tellement rentrer pour retrouver Salazar... Mais qui sait combien de temps, combien d'années il lui faudrait pour trouver tous les Horcruxes et les détruire ? Finir la guerre pouvait prendre une journée de plus, comme plusieurs années. Chaque minute passant était déjà de trop à son goût. Il voulait juste laisser le Fondateur le serrer contre lui et oublier le reste du monde, peu importe qu'il se retrouve à brûler en Enfers, pour ce que les sorciers avaient faits pour lui !

Mais il ne pouvait pas... S'il faisait ça, des innocents perdraient la vie. La culpabilité de cette vérité ne lui permettrait jamais de vivre pleinement. Il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose : s'efforcer de gagner contre Voldemort, afin de pouvoir enfin commencer sa propre vie.

**oOo**

Harry s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, observant son amant confortablement installé dans le salon. Une partie de celui-ci remplaçait le bureau de Salazar qu'ils avaient déménagés dans cette maison que le jeune sorcier avait achetée après la guerre.

Il se souvenait avec inquiétude et malgré tout une certaine joie, de la Bataille de Finale, où Salazar était brusquement apparu sous sa forme de Basilic, effrayant tout le monde, avant de s'attaquer aux Mangemorts, malgré les ordres que Voldemort lui sifflait en Fourchelangue. Le serpent géant avait des ravages non négligeables dans les rangs ennemis, tandis que les alliés s'étaient tenus à une distance raisonnable de leur nouveau compagnon, afin de ne pas être prit par erreur entre deux Mangemorts.

Harry avait été soulagé de le voir, il lui avait tellement manqué, mais il avait en même temps craint pour sa vie, tout le long de la Bataille. Jamais Salazar n'avait pris apparence humaine, même lorsqu'il arriva enfin à triompher du mage noir. La victoire proclamée, il était retourné dans les profondeurs du château en ruines et il avait immédiatement commencé à faire ses bagages, rangeant avec grand soin chacun de ses livres.

Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il avait prévu de quitter le château une fois Harry partit, et le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec l'adolescent l'année dernière n'avait fait que le conforter dans cette idée. Cependant il n'avait pas suivi le jeune homme quand celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'il ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard, car il avait eu un pressentiment. Celui qui tout se finirait ici, dans ce château qu'il avait jadis construit avec ses amis. Il était donc resté durant ses longs mois, afin de pouvoir être là au moment où Harry aurait besoin de lui.

Grand bien lui en fit car sans lui, le nombre de morts du côté des amis de son amant, aurait été bien plus élevé. Il savait que le « Gardien de Poudlard » comme il avait été surnommé, avait reçu un titre honorifique pour ses actions dans la guerre, ce qu'il trouvait assez stupide, mais cela l'avait en même temps très amusé lorsque Harry lui avait raconté cette partie de la cérémonie. Le titre en soit ne lui était d'aucune utilité, mais cela lui avait au moins prouvé qu'il avait bien fait, malgré la déchirure que cela fut pour eux de rester séparés ainsi pendant presque toute une année...

« Salazar... » Fit Harry en venant s'installer à côté de lui, sa tête venant se poser contre son épaule.

« Oui ? » Répondit le Fondateur, souriant lorsqu'il sentit Nagini venir se lover à leurs pieds.

La Maledictus était restée avec eux et ils étaient heureux de l'avoir avec eux, car elle était une amie précieuse pour eux-deux.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit comme tu as pu briser la Malédiction du Sang. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait ? »

« Non. » Répliqua Harry en le regardant avec un air interrogateur.

Salazar passa sa main autour de la taille du jeune adulte.

« C'est vrai. Tu étais trop jeune à l'époque pour que je t'embête avec cela. En fait,  _je_ n'ai pas brisé la Malédiction.  _Tu_  l'as fait. »

« Moi ? » Demanda Harry, incrédule. « C'était à cause du journal ? Non... Tu étais devenu un Basilic bien avant cela... »

« En fait, j'aurais dû reprendre ma véritable apparence dès que je t'ai rencontré. Cependant l'influence du journal de Jedusor avait perturbé mon essence magique, retardant ce moment. »

Le sorcier plus jeune fronça les sourcils, il comprenait encore moins que tout à l'heure. Salazar sourit en le voyant faire la moue et il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux ébouriffés du plus jeune.

« Le seul moyen pour un Maledictus de retrouver sa forme humaine est de rencontre son âme-sœur. Même la plus puissante des Malédictions ne peut rien faire face à l'amour. » Lui murmura le Fondateur. « Tu es mon âme-sœur Harry et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai pu être sauvé de ma peau de Basilic. Je ne voulais pas t'imposer cela alors que tu n'avais que douze ans à l'époque. Je voulais que tu me choisisses de toi-même, ou que tu tombes amoureux de la personne que tu aurais choisie. Alors j'ai demandé à Nagini de ne rien dire et je t'ai dit que tu ne pourrais comprendre la vérité que plus tard. »

« Des âmes-sœurs ? Nous sommes des âmes-sœurs ? C'est... un peu niais non ? »

Salazar éclata de rire à la mine sceptique de son amant. N'importe qui aurait été fou de joie d'apprendre qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ce monde qui lui était destiné, mais Harry en avait plus qu'assez du destin, cela ne lui faisait pas autant plaisir qu'il aurait dû.

« Cela n'a pas la même signification que lui donne les moldus. Il s'agit davantage d'un lien magique qui unit nos âmes, que d'un amour prédestiné. » Lui expliqua-t-il.

« Je m'en fiche, je t'aime quand même, âme-sœur ou pas Salazar. »

« Merci. » Répondit le Fondateur, sincèrement touché par ses paroles. « Moi aussi Harry. J'ai appris à t'aimer en en apprenant à te connaître. Je suis juste content que tu ais été mon âme-sœur afin que notre amour ne soit pas juste platonique. » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix un peu plus rauque.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais il se pencha pour offrir un baiser à son amant. Et alors que ce dernier y répondait avec bonheur, le jeune sorcier espéra que Nagini trouvait également un jour cette personne spéciale pour elle, qui lui permettrait d'être à nouveau complètement humaine. Peut-être pourrait-il leur proposer, à elle et à Salazar, un voyage à travers le monde pour l'y aider ? Il commençait à en avoir assez de rester toujours au même endroit. Il avait besoin de bouger et aussi d'un peu de danger, sinon il allait finir par devenir fou.

Cependant pour l'instant, il comptait bien profiter de son Noël. Cela faisait deux ans après tout qu'il n'avait pas pu le fêter avec Salazar. Mais ce serait surtout le premier qu'il fêterait en tant que couple. Un éclat lubrique éclaira son regard alors qu'il s'imaginait la bonne manière pour deux amoureux de profiter de ces fêtes.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Et voilà pour ce premier texte !

Il est un peu plus que ce que je pensais pouvoir faire, mais c'est tant mieux pour tout le monde je pense ? x)

J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plus :)

La demande initiale était principalement un Salazar x Harry, avec Salazar étant un Maledictus retrouvant sa véritable apparence grâce à son âme-sœur, dans un univers magique, avec Nagini à la charge d'Harry.

Voilà, j'espère que tu as aimé ce que j'ai fait de ton idée Tsuki ;)

Je vous retrouve dans cinq jour pour un autre texte !

_Une petite review pour me partager votre impression ?_


End file.
